i am doll parts, bad skin, doll heart
by peaceforthenight
Summary: "Pull yourself together, you're supposed to be Gryffindor, act like it!" — Lavender/Seamus


Lavender Brown is in the heat of battle, breathing heavily, feet planted unsteadily on a balcony.

Her wand is out, but spells are being shot all around her, and she's not sure where to run, who to turn to.

_"Pull yourself together, you're supposed to be Gryffindor, act like it!"_

a/She's dueling one of the masked menaces whose name she'll

* * *

><p>never know, when the ground shifts from beneath her.<p>

She drops quickly, somehow managing to land on her feet.

Only then does she notice something, someone, out f

* * *

><p>rom the corner of her eye and, as the figure draws near; her brain registers the fanged teeth, the ugly gleam of yellow in his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Vaguely she recalls an image on the wanted posters back in Diagon Alley before sixth year and she realises who this must be.<p>

Finrir Greyback.

She turns to run, but she's too slow, and, before she knows it Greyback pounces on her, knocking her to the ground.

Her body is pinned down onto the cold stone, but her wand is still in her hand and she presses the tip into Greyback's leg.

"Reducto!" She hisses wincing as the bones shatter. If she's going to die, she'll go down fighting.

Greyback howls only last momentarily.

His fingernails are sharp, claws on his fingers, and the telltale red mares the floor in a matter of minutes but it doesn't stop there.

* * *

><p><em>"NO!"<em>

But Lavender recognises that voice, it's Hermione Granger.

She thinks it odd how Hermione Granger, who loathed her last year because of Ron, is the one to save her now.

Greyback is flung off of her and there's a loud crack.

Her weary eyes give into darkness, yet she wonders if she'll ever awake again.

Some part of her, and not a small part, doesn't want to.

* * *

><p>Seamus Finnigan dozes off, his head resting against the back of his rather uncomfortable chair.<p>

He's been sitting in the waiting room all day, every day, since she got here.

A sharp voice interrupts his uneasy slumber, "Mr Finnigan, Mr Finnigan, _wake up_!"

"Whassa matter?" He slurs, jolting upright. "Is Lavender awake? Can I see her?"

The nurse gives him an half-hearted smile of a woman who's clearly seen far too much pain, suffering, and death because of the war. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

He doesn't. He can't go home, not without her. So, he sits in that chair and waits. He'll wait for her, and it's almost just like before, when she was being tortured and all he could hear was her screams, and he couldn't save her, and he just-

He doesn't know how much time has passed, all he can register is the thrumming of his heartbeat and the incessant tick, tick, ticking of the clock he never bothers to check.

* * *

><p>When she wakes, someone is holding her hand, and she pulls away, instantly.<p>

She would sit up, but she can't move, the pain all down her back is almost overwhelming.

"Lavender, it's me, Seamus." Seamus's voice is surprisingly calm.

"What are you doing here?" Lavender whispers.

"I came to see you, obviously."

"Why?"

"Because-"

But Lavender doesn't get to find out what Seamus was going to say, because the pain becomes unbearable, and she screams.

Almost immediately, a stampede of doctors and nurses storm in, and Seamus is shoved out of the door.

* * *

><p>He goes to see her again, the next day.<p>

Nothing happens, really. He hasn't tried to hold her hand, doesn't press questions about her family and why they haven't come to see her, in fact, they mostly sit in silence.

Until one day, she asks: "Seamus, why do you keep coming back?"

"Because, I like you." Seamus says simply, quietly.

"Oh." Lavender replies, and for a moment, Seamus thinks she'll reject him.

She doesn't. Instead, she gives him a small smile, and says "I like you too. Also, yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you. Well, once I get out of here."

Seamus doesn't stop grinning for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.<p>

**notes:** I'm not happy with this, or the ending, or anything, really. But I'll post it anyway. Also, written for the Write All The Ships challenge using pairing number nine, SeamusLavender.

P.S: Please don't favourite/follow without reviewing!


End file.
